PokePark 3: Pikachu's Return
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: How I think PokePark 3 should go. This multi-chapter will replace Legendary Gathering. I had no idea where I was going with that one, but this time I have a plan. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Me: Here we have my first PokePark fanfiction. This one's my idea for PokePark 3.**

**Pikachu: So this'll be about the Kalos Pokemon right?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Froakie: Aww yeah! X and y rules!**

**Pikachu: You kidding? Have you seen how many times the visuals glitch out?**

**Spencer: It's still awesome! Pancham Disclaimer!**

**Pancham: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

"Piplup, where are you taking me?" Asked Pikachu. Piplup sighed. "We're almost there." Piplup guided Pikachu a little farther, until he took off Pikachu's blindfold. Pikachu squinted at the sign in front of him. Welcome to the Third PokePark!

Pikachu blinked. He rubbed his eyes too make sure they weren't playing tricks on him, but they weren't. He dashed around the corner with Quick Attack. **(I think Quick Attack soots Pikachu better than tackle, so I changed it.) **In front of him was something he'd been wishing for, for an entire year. A new place to explore, an new adventure! A PokePark2-ish cut scene then started.

A Talanflame can be seen flying high above a dormant volcano. It swoops down and Pokemon such as Pyroar, Delphox and Fennekin are visual.

Next, a Noivern is above a mountain top. There we see Hawluncha, Fletchinder, and Fletching.

Now a Rotom is flying above a power plant. A Dededdene waves and is joined by Helioptile and Heliodisk.

Finally, an island is seen with a Froakie, and Greninja in the background as the camera zooms in on Pikachu and Piplup.

"So Pikachu, what do you think of your surprise." Piplup looked at Pikachu to see that he was making a face just like the face of every PokeFan on Earth made when they first saw the trailer for Pokemon X and Y. Piplup rolled his eyes. Pikachu grinned at Piplup in approval.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Piplup, once more rolling his eyes.

"Hey Pikachu! Hey Piplup!" The friends turned to see 3 figures running towards them. The first was Oshawott and the second was Charmander, but neither Pikachu nor Piplup knew the third.

"Long time no see Pikachu." Said Charmander. "You've been spending so much time in the second PokePark, I was afraid we'd never see each other again!" Pikachu guiltily rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Charmander." Charmander was about to say 'It's okay' but Oshawott interrupted.

"This is Pancham." Introduced Oshawott.

"So you're Pikachu. I heard you were strong. Mind proving it in battle?" Challenged Pancham cockily. Pikachu looked at Oshawott.

"Leave it to you to make friends with someone as cocky as you are. Both Oshawott and and the author shouted at Pikachu, and if looks could kill, this series would end at this exact moment.

"So it's agreed." Grinned Pancham as Charmander was calming down Oshawott. "Just so you know, I'm going to win!" Pikachu raised his eyebrow. **(Let's pretend for now that he has an eyebrow.) **They spread out and prepared to fight. 3...2...1...GO!

"Thunderbolt!" Cried Pikachu. He let out a bolt of lightning and sent Pancham flying. Pikachu grinned. "You're going to win huh?" He taunted. "Why don't you prove it?"

"LOW SWEEP!" Cried out an angry Pancham. He swiped at Pikachu's feet causing him to fall over. Pancham laughed at Pikachu.

"Now you've done it." Grimaced Pikachu as he stood up, once more bringing back the phrase, If looks could kill. "IRON TAIL!" Pikachu's tail turned solid and slashed at Pancham. "THUNDERBOLT!" Pancham was shot up into the sky and dropped straight down as his HP dropped to zero.

"Awesome! Pikachu won it!" Cried out Piplup enthusiastically. Pikachu was congratulated by his friends and Pikachu. Even Pancham said good game.

"Now come on!" Urged Oshawott. "Everyone is waiting for us!" Pikachu, Piplup and Charmander chased Oshawott down the path.

**Oshawott: So, what exactly did we say to Pikachu?**

****PokeSpencerMan: Bad things Oshawott...Bad things. Please Review. Next chapter, Snivy, Tepig and Chikorita make an appearance!****


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Ones

**Me: I'm finally back to writing this! **

**Pikachu: He's alive!**

**Me: Yes, yes I am. Disclaimer!**

**Chikorita: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Ones**

Pikachu, Piplup, Oshawott and Charmander ran down the pathway. They had arrived at the Aqua Zone.

"Over here!" The group turned to see Chikorita, Snivy and Tepig waiting for them. Pikachu ran over to greet his friends. "How's it going Pikachu?" Asked Chikorita.

"Awesome thanks to all you guys! Best surprise ever!" Everyone was glad to see that Pikachu was happy.

"So, Pikachu. Why don't we go have some fun?" Suggested Tepig. "While we're all together, we should do something before we separate."

"Why don't we go check out the attraction?" Snivy said eagerly. "It's run by Barbaracle!" So the friends set off to find Barbaracle.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Piplup pointed out a sign. Prepare for the Legendary Pokemon! The Gathering of Legends is Almost here! "What's the Gathering of Legends?" Asked Piplup.

"It's the day when all the legendary Pokemon gather on top of Aerial Peak." Piplup spun around to see a blue frog Pokemon.

"Who are you?" Asked Piplup.

"Name's Froakie, and you are?"

"I'm Piplup and these are my friends Pikachu, Charmander, Oshawott, Chikorita, Tepig and Snivy." Introduced Piplup. "We were trying to find the attraction."

"Sorry Piplup." Apologized Froakie. "The attraction is closed. Barbaracle's been gone for a while."

"Aw man..." Pikachu mumbled.

"Why don't you ask his little brother where he is. His name is Binacle." Pikachu thanked Froakie and set off with the others to find Binacle. They found him by the shore.

"Hello! Are you Binacle?" Asked Oshawott. Binacle nodded. "Do you know where we could find your brother?" Binacle froze.

"N-n-n-n-no..." Oshawott raised his eyebrow. **(Again, pretend he has an eyebrow.)**

"You're sure?" Binacle stuttered until he burst out into tears. "Whoa! No need to cry!" Oshawott rushed over to comfort him.

"H-He was kidnapped. S-someone named Phantump took him."

"Dang..." muttered Pikachu. "Just when I thought I'd be having a perfectly normal journey we find out that there's a kidnapper loose."

"Don't worry. We'll find him" Assured Oshawott.

"Well if you want to play hero, you're not going without me!" Announced Froakie who had been watching this entire scene from the shadows. "But first, you'll have to beat me in battle!"

****Me: It's kind of rushed but I want to get straight to the action. Please review!****


	3. Chapter 3: Electric Mouse VS Ninja Frog

**Me: I'm worried about SSBU. I haven't been working on that. But I really want to get straight into this. But the next chap is coming, no worries. Disclaimer!**

**Froakie: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 3: Electric Mouse VS Ninja Frog**

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "You realize you're challenging an electric mouse who saved the world-what?-Three times already."

"We'll see if that makes any difference in a one on one battle."

"Try defeating Darkrai and maybe then I'll see you as a worthy opponent." 3..2...1...Go! Pikachu immediately went in for a Quick Attack, but Froakie dodged it.

"Too slow!" Taunted Froakie. "I think I'll call you Slowpoke." Somewhere miles away in another PokePark, a Slowpoke got the sudden feeling that he had just been insulted.

"How's this for slow?" Pikachu charged up and shot a Thunderbolt at Froakie. Froakie surprisingly took the attack extremely well.

"That the best you got?" Froakie jumped up and used Bubble. Pikachu took a large amount of damage.

"You wish it was." Pikachu ran up to Froakie and hit him with Iron Tail, sending him into the air.

"Quick Attack!" Froakie seemed to jump of of the air as he bounced back and crashed into Pikachu! Both Pikachu and Froakie were now at low health. They stared at each other and got ready to attack.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"BUBBLE!" The two attacks met in mid-air and created a cloud of sand. When the cloud lifted, Pikachu was left standing. Pikachu gasped for breath. Froakie got up. "Nice job Pikachu. You're really strong."

"Thanks Froakie. You were a great opponent."

"Now, as promised, I will help you." Froakie pointed towards a hill in the distance. "I saw Phantump go that way. Come on!" So Froakie led Pikachu and the others to the hill, where any hopes of a normal adventure would be crushed.

**Me: I can't wait until I write the next chapter! The REAL adventure is about to begin! For now, REVIEW!**

****Froakie: You sound like someone from a lame commercial of some sort.****


	4. Chapter 4:A Normal Adventure in PokePark

Me: I'm glad I got a new story published, Pokemon 101 was genius (if I do say so myself). But, this is one of my more popular fanfictions, so there's no way I'm leaving you hanging!

Phantump: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.

Chapter 4: Another Perfectly Normal Adventure In PokePark

"Come on!" Froakie impatiently commanded. "Phantump went this way!" Froakie ran around the corner, without any sign of slowing down for Pikachu and his pals. At last, Froakie stopped in front of a cave. "Phantump went in here."

"So we're going into a dark cave to find a kidnapper." Asked Piplup. Froakie nodded. "Just another day in PokePark." Froakie led the way through the dark tunnel.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Screamed a voice, scaring the living daylights out of everybody.

"I-is this Phantump?" Stuttered Tepig. He never liked strange voices with seemingly no person speaking. If there's one thing he learned from Pignite's ghost stories, is that mysterious voices are never a good thing.

"YES. LEAVE NOW OUR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" Froakie smugly chuckled.

"You do realize it's me, Froakie." A stump-ghost like Pokemon zoomed from out of the shadows.

"Please! I surrender! Please! Just don't hurt me!"

"Just like all the rest." Sighed Pikachu. "All bark and no bite. Where's Barbaracle?" Phantump shook in fear.

"I-I-I c-can't tell you..." Froakie grinned.

"You do realize you're talking to the guy who beat me in battle, right?" Phantump's eyes widened in fear.

"Y-y-you beat Froakie! Ummmmmm..." Pikachu started charging up his electric pouches. "Alright! I'll tell you! I handed him over to Treverant!"

"You've said too much..." Phantump shook. A tree-like Pokemon appeared behind him. "I am Treverant. Luckily, we don't need Barnacle anymore." Barnacle appeared behind him. "As for you Phantump, you have failed."

"No! Please! Please! I'll do better next time!"

"There won't BE a next time." A blast of energy appeared around Phantump.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Phantump, trying to run, but it was too late, and he disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Cried out Oshawott.

"I disposed of him." Calmly answered Treverant. "As for all of you..." Everyone else in the room took a step backwards as he said this. "I've heard of your adventures. The one thing I've learned is that you will never take second chances. So, I will give you none." Treverant snapped his branches (As opposed to fingers (No pun intended by the way)) and another blast crashed into the ground where Pikachu and pals were standing. Everyone screamed in terror as they began to disappear. "Goodbye." And Treverant was gone. Pikachu watched his friends vanish into darkness.

"OSHAWOTT!" Screamed Snivy.

"SNIVY!" Screamed Oshawott.

"CHIKORITA!" Screamed Charmander, and so on, and so on. Pikachu closed his eyes...but he didn't move. Pikachu opened his eyes to see that Froakie had threw a wad of his frubbles on Pikachu's hand, causing him to stick to the ground. He had done the same to Barbaracle, and was using his own frubbles to stick. The energy disappeared, and Pikachu, Froakie and Barbaracle were alone...

Me: Bum bum bum! Now Pikachu and Froakie have to go on an epic journey to find the other pals!

Pikachu: You could've at least said Spoiler Alert.

Me: Spoiler alert. There. Happy?

Pikachu: *Grumble grumble*

Me: Please review for Oshawott's safety!

Piplup: What about us?

Me: Oh yeah, you too.


	5. Chapter 5: The Seaside Area Attraction

**Me: I've been spending SO much time on SSBU. I'm sorry about not working on my other stories. I've got writers block for Journey of Truth, but I don't have any excuses for this and Pokemon 101. I sincerely apologize.**

**Barbaracle: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: The Seaside Area Attraction**

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy-"

"Would you shut up?" Shouted Froakie angrily at Pikachu. Pikachu was pacing back and forth in the cave, panicked, and was really starting to get on Froakie's nerves.

"No!" Pikachu shot back. "Everybody just disappeared! What do we do?"

"If I may," Barbaracle interrupted. "I know how you can rescue them," Pikachu and Froakie stopped bickering. "Thank you. Phantump mentioned that prisoners are released by completing the attractions. If you defeat an attraction, you'll release one of your pals!"

"You have to love the use of the term pals, rather than partners, or friends," Froakie commented. "We have to rescue our PALS. Or, you have to join more PALS. It's ridiculous really."

"Okay Froakie. Stop trying to ruin everyone's fun." Pikachu turned his attention back to Barbaracle. "So you're saying that all we had to do in order to free someone, is to beat your attraction?" Barbaracle nodded. "Well that information may have come useful BEFORE I started to panic.

"Welcome to the Seaside Area Attraction!" Welcomed Barbaracle. "In this attraction, you must use surfboards to circle the area and finish back here."

Pikachu shrugged. "Sounds simple enough." Pikachu climbed on one of the surfboards, and instantly fell off. Froakie burst into laughter, causing Pikachu to grow angry. "Well, if you're so confident, why don't you try it?"

"I will," Froakie claimed as he jumped onto the surfboard. "And, I'll win. I'm ready Barbaracle!" Barbaracle nodded and pushed Froakie and his blue and white surfboard out into the ocean. He hit a button on his stopwatch, activating the timer.

"Go!" Froakie started to paddle forward, forcing against rapid waves. Suddenly, a black cloud formed over the Seaside Area.

"Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Trembled a worried Pikachu.

"No..." Answered Barbaracle, causing Pikachu to worry even more. A bolt of lightning shot down, just barely missing Froakie.

"What the heck was that!?" Screamed Froakie. Another bolt was hurled down, and Froakie just barely moved out of the way. Froakie quickly stood up on his surfboard and sped around the curve. Thousands of thunder blasts continued to follow Froakie. Froakie couldn't help but show off. Whenever a wave came, Froakie would surf up the wave, and do a flip, scaring Pikachu and Barbaracle.

"He's nearly as reckless-I mean awesome, as Oshawott!" Shouted Pikachu in amazement. But on the inside, Froakie was freaked out.

"I'm almost at the finish!" Froakie shouted in glee as he approached the finish line. Suddenly, a giant blast of lightning hit Froakie's surfboard, causing him to fly off! Pikachu closed his eyes in fear for his friend. He waited...and waited...and waited. "Umm, you okay Pikachu?" Pikachu opened his eyes. "Told you I'd make it!" Froakie announced, holding the front half of the surfboard. Pikachu glared and punched him.

"Great job Froakie," Congratulated Barbaracle, "That's an area record! Even with that strange storm." Froakie's eyes widened.

"You mean that wasn't supposed to happen?"

"No...I wonder what did cause that storm. It came out of nowhere." Suddenly, a bright light appeared by Froakie. The light disappeared, revealing...

**Me: Sorry to leave the chapter that took like a month before I started writing it in a cliffhanger, but I figured I'd let you decide. It's probably going to be Oshawott, but who do YOU think should be released first? And it can't be Piplup. 1: He's Pikachu's best friend and needs to be last, and 2: He's annoying.**

**Piplup: Hey!**

**Oshawott: Well it's true!**

**Pikachu: Even I have to admit it, you are the eighth wheel in our pals.**

**Froakie: Again with the term pals. Is that really necessary?**

**Me: It's for copyright reasons. Please review! Don't flame!**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Return

**Me: So yeah. Pokemon 101 is being rewritten. Read this for now.**

**Oshawott: PSM doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 6: The First Return**

Pikachu, Froakie and Barbaracle shielded their eyes. Eventually, the light started to fade. When the light started to dim, Pikachu looked at where the light had come from. He was happy to see a familiar face. "OSHAWOTT!"

Oshawott looked dazed. He shook his head to knock sense back into himself and focused on what was around him. "Pikachu?" Pikachu was so happy to see his friend that he nearly fainted.

"You're back!"

"Back from where? What happened?" Pikachu explained what had happened, with Froakie and Barbaracle putting in their opinions. "Wow, that sounds so strange!" Oshawott exclaimed when the others finished. "The only Pokemon I know that could've created that big of a storm is..." Oshawott's words trailed off.

"Who?!" Pikachu yelled desperately.

"Well, I guess I was going to say...Zekrom. But that doesn't make any sense, does it?" Oshawott frowned and continued. "Why would Zekrom be here?"

"I think you're forgetting something." Froakie pointed out. "The Gathering of Legends! All the legendary pokemon are coming to discuss...well, whatever it is that legendaries discuss."

"But that still doesn't explain why you were attacked." Pointed out Pikachu.

"I think we should worry about this another time." Pikachu and Froakie turned to Oshawott. "Our first priority should be rescuing Snivy, Tepig, Piplup and the others." Pikachu and Froakie nodded in agreement.

"We'll need permission from the Area Leader to get to the next area." Froakie explained. "The Gate Keeper, Aegislash, takes his job very seriously, and we won't be able to get to another area without permission from Greninja." Oshawott nodded, remembering Krookodile.

"So what are we waiting for?" Urged Pikachu. "Let's go see Greninja! Lead the way Froakie!" They thanked Barbaracle, and Froakie led Pikachu and Oshawott to the center of the Aqua Zone.

There was a structure that looked like half of a large dome, and it was hollow inside. Around the building was a shallow stream, with a bridge in the front. The bubble frog bounced across the bridge happily, followed by the other two. Froakie frowned when he saw that the half-dome was empty. "That's strange. Greninja isn't here."

"I'm afraid you just missed him Froakie." All three Pokemon jumped when they heard a voice say this. They turned around and saw a large, blue, crab-like Pokemon behind them.

"Oh! Hi Clawitzer!" Froakie greeted politely. "These are my friends Pikachu and Oshawott." The two waved as their names were spoken. "This is Clawitzer, Greninja's most trusted adviser."

"Well met, Pikachu. Oshawott." Pikachu started to reach out and shake his hand, but stopped himself when he saw Clawitzer's giant claw. "Greninja just left to take care of some business on the far side of the Aqua Area."

"We were hoping to get his permission to go to another area." Froakie explained. "Do you think you could give us permission?" Clawitzer shook his head, to the disapointmentof the others.

"Sorry. I can't help you with that." They all thanked Clawitzer anyways, and started off to the Area Gates.

"Maybe Aegislash will understand our problem." Hoped Pikachu. "It is an emergency."

"Maybe." Froakie answered doubtfully. "But we should prepare to battle him, just in case."

"I'd like to battle against him if it's necessary." Oshawott put in. "I haven't battled since I got here." Froakie and Pikachu agreed that Oshawott deserved to battle Aegislash if it came to that.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in the third PokePark, there was a Pokemon. This Pokemon was called Dialga. And Dialga was not happy. "Something is wrong." He murmured aloud.<p>

"Yes. Something is very wrong indeed." And everything around Dialga went black.

**Me: Welp, that's done.**

**Pikachu: It's about time! **

**Me: I'll be working on rewriting Pokemon 101. First chapter will be done soon. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Aegislash's Missing Berries

**Me: Now that SSBU is done, I'm making this my first priority, and Pokemon 101 my second. And apparently there's no alert for the first rewritten chapter, so I'm letting you know it's there. **

**Aegislash: PSM does not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 7: Aegislash's Missing Berries**

Dialga blinked in the darkness. A second ago he was flying through the sky to The Gathering of Legends. But now he had no idea where he was. He heard voices. "He's awake." Said a gruff voice, that sounded familiar to Dialga.

"Can he see yet?" Asked a calmer voice, even more familiar.

"Not for another hour or two." Said the gruff voice.

"Dialga. It's me, Darkrai." And indeed, the voice sounded very much like Darkrai.

"What's going on?" Dialga asked.

"You, Zekrom and I have been captured. You've been temporarily blinded, but we can see now." Darkrai explained. "We're in some sort of cave, with no way out."

"No way out? Can't you just blast your way out?"

"That's the problem." Grumbled Zekrom. "We have somehow been drained of our powers, and the walls are somehow protected."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Asked Dialga, starting to panic.

"I have a plan." Darkrai explained. "We were waiting for you to wake up before we tried it."

"Let's hear it then."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Pikachu, Froakie and Oshawott reached the town where the Area Gate was. "Here we are!" Announced Froakie. "Seaside City!" Pikachu and Oshawott looked around at the five small buildings.<p>

"Not much of a city is it?" Oshawott blurted out. Pikachu glared at him for being rude. "Uh, sorry."

"That's okay! It's not really finished yet." Froakie explained understandingly. "Greninja had the idea that there should be a city built near the Area Gate, but as you can see, he hasn't been around much to help finish it." They walked to a giant door in the middle of a wall, and Froakie knocked on it. "Hey Aegislash! Open up! It's me Froakie!" Froakie stepped back and motioned for the others to do the same. The door started to lower in the direction of Seaside City like a drawbridge. It slowly fell to the ground, and landed on the stone walkway.

"FROAKIE!" Yelled a furious voice. "YOU AGAIN!" What seemed to be a floating sword carrying a shield flew toward the trio of Pals. "Didn't you already make enough trouble today?!"

"I don't think so?" Froakie said, confused. "What happened?"

"YOU STOLE MY ENTIRE BERRY COLLECTION!" Screamed Aegislash. "Plus the key to the Volcano Area!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Argued Froakie. He thought about it for a second. "Actually, maybe I would. But I still didn't!"

"Froakie, that doesn't help." Groaned Pikachu.

"When was your collection and the key missing?" Asked Oshawott.

"About nine forty AM." Said Aegislash, still glaring at Froakie. "I heard a noise coming from the bushes over there and went to see what it was. When I came back, the key and all of my berries were missing."

"Why do you think it was Froakie?"

"What are you, a detective?" Spat Aegislash.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." Answered Oshawott.

"I found some of Froakie's bubble-scarf thing in the bush. He was obviously behind it."

"Well, THAT, is not Froakie's footprint." Oshawott pointed at small patch of dirt where some flowers were growing. There was a round footprint with three toes and a circle in the middle. "Pikachu, do you still have that Pal Pad Piplup gave you in the last PokePark?"

"Of course." Pikachu took out his Pal Pad and looked through the pages until he found a Pokemon with a matching footprint. "A Munchlax!"

"So? Froakie still did it," Aegislash argued, "because that's definitely part of his scarf!" Aegislash pointed at the bush, which did indeed have the same bubbles in Froakie's scarf stuck to it. "They must've been working together! You're under arrest!"

"Wait! Maybe there's another Pokemon around here that has a bubble scarf." Froakie thought about Oshawott's theory.

"The only Pokemon I can think of is...Frogadier!" Froakie exclaimed. "Is he behind this?"

"There's only one way to find out, we need to find Frogadier!"

* * *

><p>"Was it really necessary to grab all of those berries?" Hissed a cruel-sounding voice. "Honestly Munchlax, someday your appetite will get you into trouble."<p>

"Sorry Frogadier." Giggled Munchlax. "I can't help it! I'm hungry!" The Pokemon was carrying a pile of berries in his arms. He popped one in his mouth greedily.

"Well at least you got the keys."

"What keys?" Frogadier looked like he was about to use self-destruct, but Munchlax pulled a key ring out of the pile. "Gotchya! You're so gullible!" Frogadier mumbled something under his breath about the Distortion World.

"Stop right there!" Yelled the voice of Aegislash, with Pikachu and his Pals at his side. "Thieves!" The two Pokemon realized they were in trouble, and ran away as fast as they could.

Munchlax was definitely not the fastest Pokemon, and with a pile of berries in his arms, he quickly fell behind Frogadier. The bubble frog almost got away, when he realized Snorlax had the keys. He ran back toward his partner, and snatched the key ring before running for his life. "Hey!" Shouted Snorlax, offended by Frogadier abandoning him.

"WATER GUN!" Yelled Oshawott, blasting water at Snorlax, hitting him. Froakie quickly pulled out a piece of his scarff, and threw it at Snorlax, sticking his feet to the ground.

"I'll stay behind and watch Munchlax!" Yelled Froakie. "You guys go catch Frogadier."

"I'll stay too." Insisted Aegislash. "I'm still not sure about trusting you." Pikachu and Oshawott ran off to catch Frogadier, who was bounding towards the beach at top speed.

"Thunderbolt!" Yelled Pikachu, firing lightning at the Pokemon. The attack missed, hitting the sand floor. "He's getting away!"

"Oh no he's not! Aqua Jet!" Oshawott blasted into the air in a cone of water, flying toward Frogadier. He crashed into him, knocking Frogadier to the ground. He dropped the keys on the ground, which Oshawott picked up. "Why did you want these keys?"

* * *

><p>Dialga understood Darkrai and Zekrom's plan. Because he was unable to see, he would hide in the shadows where any Pokemon entering the room would be unable to notice him. He heard the two legendaries pounding on the cave wall, trying to catch the attention of a guard. He heard the rock covering the cave entrance slide open, meaning the plan was working. A Pokemon, hopefully the guard, screamed loudly.<p>

"Alright Dialga, the guard is dealt with. We're ready." Dialga walked towards the sound of Zekrom's voice.

"We'll guide you through...wherever we are." Reassured Darkrai. Dialga nodded, knowing he trusted his two friends.

"Let the escape begin."

**Me: Hope you liked it! Revi-**

**Oshawott: Hold on! You have a couple questions you need to answer.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Someone mentioned (a bit rudely I must say) that Pikachu shouldn't be able to talk since he doesn't in the PokePark games. First of all, Pikachu can talk! Every other Pokemon still has their names being spoken like in the anime, with the text translating it. Pikachu says his name in the game too! There's no text, but he's still saying something. Also, he can sometimes say yes or no. Second, how boring and confusing would this story be if Pikachu couldn't talk? Very much. And third, this is a fanfiction, so as long as I say I don't own it, I can do whatever the distortion world I want.**

**Another person asked if Barbaricle could be a Pal. And, I'm afraid the answer is no. If I make characters that aren't necessary, I'll end up with too many main characters. But Barbaricle will return if that makes you feel better. **

**The reason Pikachu doesn't really seem interested in the Legendary Gathering is because he's more excited about hanging out in the new PokePark with his friends. **

**Lastly, I chose Kalos Pokemon because I wanted to share my hopes for a new PokePark game. I have a story planned out involving the new Kalos Pokemon, and it'd be a waste not to use these ideas. **

**Oshawott: Alright, I think that's all.**

**Me: Not quite! I'm working on new fanfiction ideas. I've decided I want to shelve Lightningbright for now.**

**Starstorm: Aw man.**

**Me: I'd rather work on something else for now. Here are my ideas:**

**Pokemon Fanfiction: The legendary Pokemon have to save the world from a new team of evildoers, even more powerful than Team Rocket! **

**My Little Pony Fanfiction: An alternate universe where Twilight is evil, Celestia and Luna are outlaws, and Sunset Shimmer leads a rebellion to defeating Princess Twilight Sparkle. The only hope for Equestria rests in a background pony named Peachy Sweet.**

**MLP-Pokemon Crossover: The events of Friendship is Magic, only with Pokemon! (Spike is an Axew, Twilight has a Bulbasaur, Gummy is a Totodile)**

**Me: Vote for your two favorite! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Escape

**Me: BOOM! New chapter! I told you I'd come through!**

**Oshawott: For once. **

**Darkrai: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon**

**Chapter 8: The Escape**

Dialga, Zekrom, and Darkrai stepped out of the cave. Zekrom and Darkrai squinted in the sudden light of lit torches. They seemed to be in a tunnel, and the hallway stretched straight out forward, left, and right from the room the legendary Pokemon had just left. The walls had torches hanging on the dirt walls, each about two feet apart from one another.

"Which way do we go?" asked Zekrom.

"Left," chose Darkrai. The three Pokemon dashed down the hallway together. Eventually, they came to a path that split left and right.

"Right," chose Zekrom, and they all turned right. The hallway was short, and at the end of it was an opening that led into a small room. When they entered, Zekrom and Darkrai looked around at the walls, which depicted hieroglyphics of some sort.

"What's going on?" Dialga asked, still blinded.

"There are pictures on the walls of this room, and they seem to be following a pattern of some sort," explained Zekrom.

"Pattern?" Darkrai repeated.

"Look. There are pictures of Pokemon on the six walls of this room. All of the Pokemon on a pair of walls are the same type."

Darkrai looked at the walls, to find that Zekrom was right. All of the Pokemon on the floor and left wall were grass types, the ceiling and right side depicted water types, and the front and back walls depicted fire types.

"So? There's no exit. Let's go."

"Wait...I think I see something," Dialga spoke, his voice in a whisper. He walked forward, squinting, and stepped toward the right wall. He touched the wall, and suddenly the whole room came to life. The sounds of gears turning and engines roaring could be heard from behind the walls. The wall that Dialga had touched began to slide to the left, revealing another room. Dialga, Zekrom, and Darkrai looked into the newly revealed location. In the center was a contraption that looked ancient, yet brand new. A large cylinder made of stone that had pictures of seven Pokemon spread across its circumference. Floating above the center of the machine, was a Piplup.

* * *

><p>Frogadier and Munchlax were arrested for trying to steal the keys, and they were returned to Aegislash. The guard apologized for accusing Froakie of thievery, and in return for helping stop the criminals, he let him and the others go to another area.<p>

"Let's go to the Charge Area," suggested Froakie, "I bet we can find some people who can help us." Pikachu and Oshawott trusted his judgement.

"Alright, I will open that gate for you right away." As promised, Aegislash opened the gate that led to the Charge Area. "Good luck on...whatever you are doing!" The three pals waved goodbye, and entered the new area.

The Charge Area appeared to be one big electric plant, and the whole place seemed full of them. Everything was electric, even the Pokemon.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is find the attraction," said Pikachu. "If we beat it, we can find one of the others."

Suddenly, a Dedenne came running toward the three pals, and crashed into Oshawott, knocking him over. "Hey!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" apologized the Dedenne, speaking quickly. "I didn't see you there! If I saw you there, I wouldn't have crashed into you, and if I had been paying attention, I would've seen you there. I'm sorry!"

Oshawott got up and asked, "Why are you running?" as he brushed the dirt from his fur.

"Hey! Maybe you can help me!" yelled the Dedenne excitedly. "You see, there's this guy named Hawlucha who's been picking on me. Can you please help make him stop? You seem like strong Pokemon."

"Um, we're kind of in a hurry right now," said Froakie. "Can you tell us where the area attraction is?"

"I can show you! First, please help me!"

"Sure," agreed Pikachu, and Froakie nearly had a heart attack.

"WHAT? We can't do that. You just said that we're in a hurry!"

"Well, this deal seems fair enough. Besides, I have to do this kind of stuff all of the time."

"Thank you!" screeched Dedenne. "Please come with me!"

Dedenne led the pals into Charge City. The dirt road they had been walking on previously was now replaced by concrete. Dedenne led them to an area of the town that was surrounded by a ring of buildings. There were Pokemon everywhere, most of them were electric types, but there were also a lot of other Pokemon that seemed to live there.

Dedenne walked up to a red pokemon with wings. The Pokemon turned to the small electric type and began yelling at him. Dedenne began to back away.

"Are you Hawlucha?" Asked Pikachu. The bird turned to the mouse and responded.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Why are you bullying this poor little Pokemon?" To which Hawlucha began to laugh loudly.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this little rat?" Pikachu's electric pouches began to glow. "Whatever he told you was a lie. You can never trust him about anything."

"Answer the question," growled Pikachu.

"Yes, I suppose I was bullying him in some sense. I think the fact that he committed more crimes than I can count is reason enough for me to be more than a little harsh."

"Please don't believe him!" yelled Dedenne. "I've never committed a crime in my life."

"Don't make me hurt you little guy," Hawlucha asked the electric mouse. "I'm just doing my job." Pikachu's pouches were now discharging tiny sparks of electricity, indicating that Pikachu was ready to use an electric type move. Pokemon around were starting to stare.

"Get out of the way Froakie," warned Oshawott.

"I thought you were going to-" Oshawott silenced Froakie and pulled him a couple steps back. It wouldn't be a good idea to stand too close to a Thunder attack by an electric type when you're a water type. Especially if the electric type is Pikachu.

* * *

><p>"Who's this?" asked Zekrom, even though it was obvious that no one would know the answer.<p>

"What's this?" asked Dialga. "I can't see again."

"A Piplup."

"Look! Could that be an exit?" Darkrai pointed to a set of double doors that were behind the Piplup.

"Should we take the Piplup?"

"First let's focus on getting us out of here," Zekrom suggested.

Darkrai went over to the door to reveal...a closet. Suddenly, an alarm started to sound, alerting everyone of the escaped prisoners.

"So...no what do we do?" Dialga pondered. The question sat there, unanswered.

**Seaside Area: 8 Met; 4 Friends**

**Charge Area: 2 Met; 0 Friends**

**Me: I don't know what's been taking me so long, but I'm glad I was reminded to work on this story before I forgot about it.**

**Pikachu: !0-0! ...What? **

**Me: Uh...nevermind! Anyway, make sure you let me know which of my stories I should work on more. You can probably expect a new chapter of SSB or Pokemon 101. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Electric Bird Call

**Spencer: This seems to be one of my most popular stories, and I got two requests to work on it. Well, one of them was either that or a complain about more chapters appearing. The grammar wasn't the best, and I deleted it before I could get a second look, but I'm going to guess the former. Either way, the other request was convincing enough. (Thank you Caleb!) I'm so glad people enjoy this fanfic. u . It's really wonderful to know that-**

**Sparky: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US!? **

**Spencer: Oh. Uh, sorry. I promise I haven't forgotten about my other stories guys. I'd like to do as much of what you all suggest me to do as I can. JoT is definitely on my to-do-list, and if people want it or any other story updates as soon as possible, go ahead and tell me! **

**Pikachu: Enough talk! Let's do this thing!**

**Hawlucha: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Electric Bird Call<strong>

Froakie and Oshawott watched as Pikachu and Hawlucha battle, with each one using their full strength. The fight had attracted many Pokemon, and a large crowd had gathered around the two Pokemon. Froakie looked on in awe, thrilled to see two powerful Pokemon facing off against each other.

"Hey Froakie," Oshawott said with a questioning tone, which interrupted Froakie from his thoughts. "Where's Dedenne going?" Froakie looked around, trying to spot the small electric type in question. He spotted him entering an extremely tall building behind the crowd of Pokemon. Oshawott motioned for Froakie to follow him, and went to where Dedenne was.

The Pokemon had entered the building through a pair of automatic doors, and the pair of water types followed. Inside the building was a large, circular room. At the back of the room was an elevator, which Dedenne walked into. The doors closed behind him.

Froakie ran up to it and pressed the button that called for the elevator. Unfortunately, because Dedenne was already going up, the elevator wouldn't return until he was up there. Unfortunately, as the screen above the door continued to count floors higher and higher, it became apparent that Froakie and Oshawott would have to wait a long time before their turn.

"What do you think he's doing up there?" wondered Froakie.

"Let's find out," answered Oshawott. He opened a door labeled as stairs, and walked through, with Froakie following close behind.

* * *

><p>At last, Hawlucha fell to the ground in defeat. The crowd of Pokemon cheered for Pikachu. The electric mouse looked around to try and find his Pals, but couldn't see them.<p>

Suddenly, all of the lights in Charge Area went out. It was still day, so there was light outside, but the sudden loss of power made some Pokemon jump in surprise.

"LOOK," shouted one of the Pokemon in the crowd. "SOMETHING'S HAPPENING AT THE TOP OF CHARGE TOWER!" Pikachu looked up. Sparks of electricity were bursting from the highest point of the tall building nearby. The citizens were in panic, and their fear was strengthened even more as dark clouds started to form around the tower.

"You idiot!" Hawlucha screamed at Pikachu. "He's got control of Charge Tower!" The flying and fighting type ran to the doors, only to find that they were jammed. He crashed into the glass as hard as he good, but he didn't make a dent.

Pikachu watched the storm above in horror, when he saw a figure descending from above the clouds. The legendary bird Pokemon, Zapdos, floated down gently, and perched himself on the top of the tower. He let out a horrible screech, before he seemingly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Oshawott and Froakie were out of breath by the time they reached the top floor. Oshawott opened the door, to reveal a large room with a window in place of the circular wall. At the other end of the room was Dedenne, who was sitting on a stool, and appeared to be working some sort of control panel.<p>

"Hey! What are you-*gasp*-doing?!" yelled Froakie with as much energy as he could manage. Dedenne jumped in surprise, and fell backward off of the stool.

Oshawott opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, there was an ear-splitting cry coming from the roof.

"What was that!?" wondered a surprised Oshawott. Froakie shrugged.

Dedenne found a chance to escape while they were confused, and made a dash for the stairs. The two Pokemon ran after him, and chased him down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hawlucha gave up on breaking down the door, and flew around to the other side, which Pikachu guessed was the location of some sort of backdoor entrance.<p>

Suddenly, Pikachu watched Dedenne exit through a door, and enter the room. He watched the electric type run for the doors, and bash into them. Oshawott and Froakie burst out of the same door Dedenne did, ran up to the escapee, and grabbed him. They were followed by Hawlucha, who had entered from somewhere else.

Soon, Hawlucha restored the power, and Pikachu was able to enter the building. Oshawott and Froakie explained what had happened, while keeping Dedenne from escaping.

When Hawlucha came down from the elevator, he explained to the three pals that Dedenne had attempted to shut off the power many times before, and that he was grateful that Oshawott and Froakie had caught him.

Dedenne was taken away by the police, and Pikachu apologized for letting Dedenne trick him.

"It's no problem. You weren't the first to be tricked by that sneaky electric type. I owe you for catching him anyway. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you please show us where we can find the attraction for the Charge Area?" requested Froakie.

"I'd be happy to! Come with me, and I'll show you where it is."

Hawlucha led the three pals to the elevator, and the door closed. He pressed the button that would go to the floor below the top, and the elevator began moving.

When the elevator stopped moving, the door opened up to a dark room.

"Welcome to the Charge Area attraction!" shouted Hawlucha. Suddenly, the whole room was lit up by colorful lights, to reveal a large screen and four stands. "This attraction will feature a quiz on different electric type Pokemon. When one of the four competitors gets a thousand points, they win, and the game is over!"

All three Pokemon walked down a path that was outlined in multicolor lights, which led to the four stands.

"Wait!" shouted Hawlucha. "We already have two challengers who are going to compete in the attraction. One of you will need to sit this out."

Pikachu, Oshawott, and Froakie looked around at each other, wondering which two would compete. Froakie shrugged, and said, "I did the last attraction, so I guess I should be the one to not play."

"Alright then. Wait here while I call the other two competitors." And with that, Hawlucha entered the elevator, leaving the three Pokemon alone.

"If only Snivy were here," Oshawott thought aloud. "A know it all like her would have no problem with a quiz."

"I wonder who'll be released this time?" wondered Froakie. "Oshawott came from a water-themed attraction, so who could it be this time?"

Pikachu shrugged. He really hoped that Piplup would be released, but didn't want to put him above his other friends, especially the one's that Oshawott was close to.

The three Pokemon waited in silence, lacking something to discuss.

**Seaside Area: 8 Met; 4 Friends**

**Charge Area: 2 Met; 1 Friend**

**Me: This chapter doesn't feel like something worth praise, but it's a thing, and there was process on the plot. **

**Dedenne: It was a bit anticlimactic.**

**Me: Maybe a little. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
